Unikitty's Dilemma
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: When everyone goes home after the events of The Lego Movie, Unikitty is left without one. She tries staying with various people but nothing seems to really work out for her. Read to find out where she goes. Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Business Kitty?**

The whole attack from planet Duplo had been fixed, and everyone went their separate ways. Lucy and Emmet were planning their wedding and looking for a house to live in once they were married, Benny built a rather large spaceship to live in and travel, President Business was having a nice place made for him so he could continue being President of the world (of course now not capturing Master Builders), Metalbeard continued to sail the high seas, Bad Cop went to stay with his mom and dad, Batman continued being Batman, Vitruvius continued training more Master Builders, but Unikitty didn't have anywhere to go. Her home, Cloud Koo-Koo Land, had been destroyed. Unikitty was not the type to live by herself in an apartment; she needed others to have fun with and talk to.

As everyone left, Unikitty didn't know what to do. She got her favourite treat, which happened to be cotton candy, and went to the park to think. Many different ideas went through her head as she sat on her lonely park bench. Should she create a new Koo-Koo Land? Should she create a different type of realm altogether? Should she start a new life and live by herself? No, no, no, and no. None of her ideas seemed right.

Unikitty was trying her best to stay positive so she decided to look at the clouds. She loved clouds, always had. That's why, when Unikitty designed Cloud Koo-Koo land, she made it into a cloud shape. Never knowing your parents can be pretty rough so, from the start, Unikitty made a personal oath to always be positive. If cotton candy failed to cheer her up, picking out shapes in the clouds would do the trick. Looking up, Unikitty could only see her friends in the clouds; she really missed them. Then, the idea hit her. She knew where she could stay: she could stay with her friends, like being roommates.

This idea pleased her very much. Unikitty finished the remains of her cotton candy in one big gulp and thought of who to ask. She figured President Business must be pretty lonely and also had no one to stay with. Unikitty decided to go right then and there to ask him if she could stay with him. Besides, she had always wanted to be a business unicat herself.

Out of some materials around her, Unikitty built herself a small plane for one to fly her to President Business's new office. There the sky was now sunshiney and blue and the whole office had been painted a sparkling white. The wolves were no longer howling at the bottom; they had left and a lovely patch of flowers grew there. The infinite abyss of nothingness was still there but it was now just used for garbage-that had been Emmet's idea to help the environment.

Unikitty drove her little plane through the no longer creepy but still kinda cool laser gate. The robot assistant at the gate let her in and Unikitty made her way into the building. She was greeted by every robot she saw as she made her way onto the elevator that took her straight to the top and marched herself right into President Business's office. As she approached him, he was just finishing up a phone call.

"Yeah, don't worry Wonder Woman. I will completely cover the costs for a new invisible jet. Ok, bye." He hung up his phone and saw Unikitty. "Oh, come in, Unikitty."

She came up to his desk and said, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, I was wondering that since I have no place to stay that maybe I could stay with you."

"Uhhhh...sure...er..I guess so."

President Business wasn't particularly fond of this idea, but he did feel pretty bad for being responsible for destroying Unikitty's previous home.

"Really? Great! I have _always_ wanted to be a business cat. I'll get started right away," she said with a cheer before she pranced out of the room.

President Business wasn't too sure about the whole idea but shrugged it off and thought she would be fine.

He could not have been more wrong.

At the end of the day, President Business was in for a surprise. The whole office tower was nearly all covered in rainbow paint, all appointments that day has been a huge flop, and everyone's bushy mustaches had disappeared. He was in a state of shock when Unikitty turned the corner, wiping the "glasses" from her face.

"Did you see what I did, Mr. Business?" Unikitty said in her cheery, high pitched voice.

"Oh, yes, I saw what you did all right."

"Isn't it great!"

"About that...I don't know if being a business cat is the right career for you, Unikitty."

"It's not...ok" she said as she lost her cheer.

President Business felt pretty bad for her until he had an idea. "But I do know where you can stay."

Peeking back up, Unikitty exclaimed, "Where?"

"Well, I know he's out of town right now but I don't think he would mind too much when he gets back tomorrow morning. Plus, I can have you dropped off there right now."

"Really? Who?"

A small grin creeped its way onto President Business's face.

"Batman."

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed my Wyldestyle story. This story won't be very long. It will probably be a total of three or four chapters? I'm not really sure. Please review and tell me what you think. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Guests, Rainbow Walls, and Golf**

"Ok, Unikitty, Batman should be back this evening."

"Thanks for dropping me off. Bye!"

President Business closed the door behind him as Unikitty said her farewells. She turned around to look at the apartment. It was somewhat small but not too bad; a reasonable size for being in the heart of Bricksburg. You walked in the door into a very small entrance and the kitchen was then on the right. All of the appliances were top quality and customized. The countertop was curved into a bar so no table was needed. Straight on was the living room and a window on the wall overlooking the city. On the left was a bathroom and two bedrooms. This was, of course, not Batman's permanent house, just his city house. The apartment was very dark and gloomy to Unikitty. Everything, the walls, the floor, the furniture, and even the cups, was black or very very dark grey.

Unikitty wondered how anyone could live in such conditions. She thought that Batman must hate it but was always so busy being a hero that her never had the time to fix the place up. The idea then stuck Unikitty. ' _Why don't I fix up the place to make it more happy and cheery. Batman will love it!'_ Immediately, she got to work. She has to go all over the city to find the right bricks she needed to redecorate.

Evening soon came and Unikitty had a whole wall completed; it was the wall with the window. There were seven different layers in the wall, one for each colour of the rainbow. Even though just one wall was changed, Unikitty thought it cheered up the whole room.

The doorknob began to turn and she knew it was Batman. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to see how pleased and surprised he would be. Surprised was definitely the fitting word. When he saw the rainbow wall and Unikitty, he was in a state of shock. Batman had no words.

"Surprise!" Unikitty yelled and you could tell she was extra happy. (You know, her eyes got the extra white dots in them and the magic wands appeared above her head)

The only word Batman was able to say was "What?"

Unikitty then proceeded to tell him how she was lonely and tried to stay with President Business but that didn't work and was recommended to try Batman next and then about the gloomy apartment. Batman was not particularly fond of the strange cat, but he did have some sympathy towards her.

"I hope you don't mind," Unikitty said.

"Just keep your rainbows to yourself and that wall," he said as he sat in the couch. Unikitty sat down beside him and he turned on the T.V.

"What are you going to watch?" she asked but got no reply. She was going to ask again but the channel finally stopped on golf. "Golf? We're going to watch golf?"

Looking a bit ashamed, Batman replied, "Yeah, it's more exciting than it looks."

Unikitty quickly fell asleep and began to snore...loudly. This immensely annoyed Batman but he tried his best to keep his cool. The phone then rang and Batman was very happy about this because he thought this would wake up Unikitty. It did wake her up but almost too well. She shot up, ran to the phone in the kitchen, and said "I'll get it!" before Batman could reach the phone.

Unikitty picked up the phone and answered, "Unikitty the Master Builder, what's your favourite colour?"

Batman rushed over to her but it was too late to stop.

"Oh, they hung up," she said sadly.

Batman slowly closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in a circle as he gave a faint growl. "Maybe," he said, "you should try and visit someone else."

"O..okay, thanks for having me." She tried her very best to say positive and happy.

"Your welcome, I guess." Batman showed Unikitty to the door and left her alone again and looking for a new roommate.

 **Sorry for the late-ish update but I've been really busy these last few weeks of school. So no reviews on the last chapter :( but thank you StoryMaker7 for following and jellyhill for favouriting. Everyone, let me know what you think. Do you like it? dislike it? hate it? love it? God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Happy at Last**

 **(By the way, the little numbers are just to separate thoughts that don't really flow right next to each other without them. Just in case you were wondering.)**

 **1**

Unikitty let out a long sigh as she walked on the sidewalk. It was nearly completely dark out and she still had no place to stay. She tried to think of who else she could stay with but the only people she could think of were Benny and Metalbeard. Those two weren't even given two thoughts before they were crossed off her mental list. If there was one think Unikitty couldn't stand, it was ships. Ships made her sick and made her want to barf; two feelings she never wanted to feel again and both Benny and Metalbeard lived on their spaceship and pirate ship.

Fatigue quickly came over her and Unikitty thought about finding a nice vacant bench. In fact, this idea sounded very nice to her and she was just about to look for one when something else caught her eye. It was a police car. Not just any old police car, though. This one belonged to Bad Cop.

Unikitty could have jumped for joy and that is just what she did. She knew Bad Cop and thought he wouldn't mind if she just spent the night in the back of his car. To her relief and joy, the car was unlocked and made a nice mini house/bed for Unikitty. Just before she fell asleep, she had to say to herself lollipops, bubblegum, and finally cotton candy before she drifted off into a sleep as she dreamt sweet dreams.

 **2**

Early in the morning, Bad Cop came into his car for his usual morning rounds, and without even noticing Unikitty in the back, began to drive away. He turned in his radio which began to play Everything is Awesome but he quickly turned the station before the song imbedded in his brain and left him humming it the rest of the day.

Bad Cop was able to find a new station and left that one on. The messing of the radio woke Unikitty from her slumber with a quick stretch. Her ears perked up when she heard the song but she couldn't hear it all too well.

"Could you turn up the volume?" She asked Bad Cop.

This greatly startled him. He let out a yell and swerved the car, nearly crashing it.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Unikitty truly was sorry. She didn't know she would startle him that much. "I was just having a little sleepover in your car. I was so lonely and tired last night and didn't think you would care."

Bad Cop growled a little to himself. "Well I do care and I'm afraid you can't stay."

Unikitty's ears went down like she was sad and said quietly, "Oh, ok, I understand."

Glancing back at her, Bad Cop felt his Good Cop coming through. She just looked so pitiful sitting in the back. His head quickly spun over, revealing a poorly drawn on face which was Good Cop.

"If you want, I can drop you off at Emmet's apartment."

Unikitty's ears perked back up and a smile worked its way onto her face; she had forgotten all about Emmet.

"That sounds great!"

It wasn't very long before they reached his house and Unikitty was knocking on Emmet's door. He was still in his blue striped pajamas but looked happy to see her.

"Oh, come in, Unikitty."

Emmet opened up the door wider to let Unikitty prance in.

"Thanks," she said.

Emmet was talking a waffle out of the toaster as he said, "Would you like a waffle to eat?"

"Ooh, I love waffles. Sure."

Within minutes, the two friends were sitting on a double-decker-couch eating delicious waffles.

"I'm sorry but you can't stay long," Emmet said. "Wyldestyle is coming over soon so I can take her bowling."

"That's ok, but could I spend the night and maybe lots more. I don't really have a home any more, remember?"

"Oh, yeah...ummm..."

"It's alright if you say no. Bad Cop, Batman, and President Business all rejected me too."

Emmet took the last bite of his waffle. "Oh, Unikitty, I'm not rejecting you. I would be happy for you to stay with me but Wyldestyle and I are going to be married soon and...well..."

"Yeah, I know. You two want to be left in peace."

Unikitty got up to leave and a lightbulb went off in Emmet's head.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"I know where you can stay!"

"Really? Where?"

 **3**

Soon, Unikitty was curled up and purring on the lap of Emmet's neighbour, Mrs. Scratchen-Post. Unikitty no longer felt lonely at all with her new family even though she couldn't name them all. Unikitty knew there was Jasmine, Fluffy, Fluffy Jr., Fluffy Senior, and then there was Jeff. There was also, of course, her new caretaker Mrs. Scratchen-Post.

When Emmet told her about Unikitty, she was thrilled about the idea and, even though there were rules like bedtime, Unikitty was still very happy and content to have a caring home with lots of brothers and sisters.

 **So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and, if you want more stories from me, tell me if you did enjoy it or not by simply clicking on that little review button on the bottom. So simple, right? Thank you, thank you, thank you BlueJay026 for reviewing. They really made me smile and made me write this early. Anyway, I hope you all have a great day (or night) and God bless you all!**


End file.
